Preliminary experiments are in progress to determine a drug dosage level which ensures maximum protein synthesis without toxicity to the animal over long term administration. The effects of Triiodothyronine (T3) will be studied in models capable of regeneration as well as those in which regeneration is limited. Studying the effects of T3 on these two different systems affords the opportunity to determine the basic mechanism of action of T3 on axonal regeneration.